Tall, Pale, And Faceless
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Slender man is just a myth. A creepy myth sure, but that didn't make him real right? Or so Lovino thought.
1. Chapter 1

**So. I found the plot bunny!~~~ But I have other things to do… So plot bunny says I can make this short. 5-7 chapters should do it. Also, happy ending is promised~ One last thing. I'm sorry if this sucks. I'm used to writing light, happy fluff and hot and steamy smut. **

_Slender man, a dark being indeed. He is tall, pale and faceless. He wears a black suit, has long arms and is sometimes seen with tentacles on his back, or several arms. He steals children in the night. Those taken, never come back. And-_

"Al that is a lode of bullshit." Lovino said to his friend, then giving him a smack on the back of his head.

"It's not bullshit! It's Slender man!" Alfred said. He said Slender man in a lame scary voice.

"Ve sounds scary!" Feliciano said, hiding behind his twin.

"It's bullshit. Slender man was created on a forum, to see who could come up with the scariest monster, Slender man won, and now he's all over the internet." Lovino snapped.

"I dunno… He sounds pretty real… Ya know there were these kids in New Jersey who were kidnaped and they only found one body a year later." Matthew said

"Yeah! 14 kids disappeared at once, and a year later they found a 4 year olds body and he was freshly killed, and his body was torn into pieces!" Alfred exclaimed

"Were you two watching scary youtube videos until 4 in the morning again?" Lovino asked crossing his arms.

"Wha- no!" Alfred said.

"Yeah you were. I tried to sleep, but since we share a room… Well bed, and he was on our laptop, and I heard. Until he got freaked out and ran to sleep with Dad, and Papa. Then I had the bed all to myself~" Matthew said smiling.

"Hahaha! You still sleep with your parents when you're scared?" Lovino said holding his stomach, and shaking with laughter

"Ve!~ I just sleep with big brother when I'm scared! And when he's scared he sleeps with me!" Feliciano said giving his brother a hug.

"Feli… GET THE HELL OFF." The teen pushed his brother off, which caused the smaller boy to cry.

"BUT FRATELLO!~~~"

"Fuck you."

"Hey wait, Al. What happened when the kids who were kid napped by Slender man?" Matthew.

"Uh… The story goes they were at a park, and when their parents weren't watching they all disappeared. But a photographer took a picture and when it was developed it showed some kids, crowed around a tall faceless man, in a black suit. Why?" Alfred asked.

"Well we're at a park, there are 14 people counting us, no parents, and those 3 kids are talking to that guy in the suit…. And I can't see his face." Matthew said pointing to three kids they knew from school. Vash, Elizabeta, and Roderich. They all stood near a tall form in a black suit. He was pale, and out of his back tentacle like things surrounded them and passed them on the ground.

"AHHH!" Alfred screamed when one of the tentacles wrapped around his ankle, and began to drag him towards the man. "HELP!" He cried, gripping the grass, as he was pulled. Matthew and Lovino ran towards him trying to grab his hands. But the failed and he was pulled into the forming fog.

"ALFRED!" Matthew yelled, before giving a squeal, as he was lifted into the air, by a pale hand. He was put into the fog as well. Lovino turned to where he left his brother, only to watch as Feliciano was dragged into the fog, crying and shouting "I surrender" In Italian.

Lovino felt tears weld in his eyes, as he looked around, the other 13 kids were gone, and it was just him, and Slender man. He fell back on his butt and cried, waiting for the arm, or tentacles to take him to the fog.

Instead, he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up only to be met with a pale, faceless head. he let out a fearful sob, as Slender man wrapped his now, normal sized arms around Lovino and lifted him up, so he carried him bridal style.

Lovino felt oddly safe in Slender man's arms, and his crying ceased, and instead he buried his face into Slender man's chest, as he was carried into the fog.

**So yeah. I made part of the myth up but most of this stuff is real. JS. **

**So review?**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey~ Time for the first full chapter! **

Alfred opened his eyes, when he realized he stopped moving. He looked to the right of him, and saw Feliciano's friend Kiku. Alfred sat up, and cringed. Being dragged so far into the forest took a toll on his body. He looked down and saw his shirt was torn, and he was sporting a few good cuts. He swallowed the pain, and tapped Kiku on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" Kiku said jumping slightly. "Oh, Alfred-san. Where are we?" Alfred looked around, he saw most of the others he had seen at the park. They were surrounded by trees closely grown together, so close you couldn't get passed them. There was one spot to go in and out, and it was on the other end of the clearing.

"I don't know… By the way, are you alright? The trip down here, where ever here is, banged me up pretty bad." Alfred said

"No, I think other than a few cuts I'm fine." Kiku said looking around himself.

"OH MY GOD!" Alfred and Kiku turned towards Elizabeta, who was leaning over Roderich's body. "Rod! Oh god! Rod!" Alfred and Kiku rushed over, only to see the state Roderich was in. His right arm was nearly torn off. He must have been carried here by it.

"L-Liz?" He asked looking at his girlfriend. "Oh Liz…."

"Don't worry Rod, you'll be ok. Just live please! Don't die and leave me in this mess!" Elizabeta yelled, waking the others up.

"Huh….?" Vash said, before laying his eyes on his cousin. "Roderich? Wha- We have to get him out of here. Now! Ludwig!" He said calling to his other cousin.

"Was?" Ludwig said sitting up, with Feliciano in his lap.

"Ve?"

"It's Roderich. He's hurt, and it doesn't look good." At this Elizabeta's cries became louder.

"Oh hot damn…." Alvarez, the exchange student from Portugal, said standing up, and helping up Matthew.

"Like! Oh my god! Toris! You're bleeding!" Feliks said crawling over to his boyfriend.

"It's not too bad." Toris said looking at his leg. There was a long semi deep cut running down his right leg. "I've had worse."

"But, like Toris! You and Rod, like need a doctor! Like ASAP!"

"Bruder, is Rod going to be alright?" Lili asked her brother.

"I'm not sure… I hope so, but I'm not sure." Vash said.

"Vash… Please… Just make it stop…" Roderich said his breathing becoming slow and scratchy.

"We're gonna try, so hold in there…"

"We're all gonna die." Lars said pulling out a joint.

"Don't say that stuff dude." His best friend Mathias said, pulling out his lighter. "Hit me."

"Only if you light me." Lars said holding out his joint.

"Mmm. Sides, I still gotta win Nik over right?" Mat said taking a drag.

"Mmm…. No dude. We're dead all," He counted around "All 13 of us."

"13?" Matthew said looking around. "That's not right…."

"VE! FRATELLO! WHERE'S FRATELLO?" Feliciano yelled, crying.

"Lovino? You don't think Slender man's got him do ya?" Alfred said paling.

"He probably does." Alvarez said sitting. "He's probably dead by now, and Slendy's on his way here to kill us off. Hey Lars, Mat, give me a drag. If I'm gonna die, I wanna die high."

"No one's gonna die!" Alfred shouted. "Look, we're gonna find Lovino and-"

"There is no Lovino to find! He's dead!" Lars said "So why risk the rest of us for a dead man? Let's just get out of here."

"Yeah Alfred, just because you're gay for the kid-" Alvarez started.

"I'm not gay! He's my best friend! He's like a brother to me!" Alfred shouted, walking over to Alvarez, who had 5 inches on Alfred.

"Don't give me that bull shit! You're so fucking gay for him, I'm surprised you're not puking rainbows you fucking fag!" Alvarez yelled getting in his face.

"You little fuck! If anyone's gay you're gay! I see the way you stare at my twin's ass every second you're near him!"

"You fucktard you have no idea wha-" He was cut off by a shadow coming into the clearing. Judging by the shawdow, it was a man, with curly hair, large muscles and he was carrying someone. For a moment they thought they were saved, until they all turned to greet their savior.

Slender man stood there, his tentacles out, arranged almost like wings giving him a dark angel appearance. In his arms, was Lovino, fast asleep, his arms hanging down, and a peaceful expression on his face. Slender man practically ignored the others as we walked to what appeared to be a make shift bed by the trees. He placed Lovino there, and looked down at him. His large pale hand caressed Lovino's cheek.

"So beautiful." An eerie voice droned. Lovino began to stir, his golden eyes fluttering open. He jumped slightly but soon relaxed under Slender man's touch. He slowly stroked Lovino's hair and face and Lovino leaned into the touch, a glaze draping over his eyes. He seemed to be unaware of the world beyond Slender man.

Alfred watched as he- no. It. That thing touched Lovino, _his_ Lovino. Alfred mental slapped himself for thinking something so gay. And about his best friend too! Lovino lifted his hand up and caressed Slender man's cheek, a deep flush making its way to his face. His finger's trailed down the smooth jaw line, starring at the blank face.

"HEY! TALL, PALE AND UGLY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Alfred yelled, taking a fighting stance. Lovino's eyes widen, and he snapped out of his trance, and got up.

"Al! You're alive?" Lovino asked his eyes lighting up. Alfred smirked as Lovino approached him. He held his arms out waiting for the Italian to hug him. Instead he received a swift punch to the gut. "DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT."

"Ouch…. Right…." Alfred's eyes flashed to Slender man, as he stood up and walked over to them. He put his hand on Lovino shoulder, and Alfred had to force himself not to growl.

"Lovino…" That eerie voice said, his face leaning down.

"Si?" Lovino asked, completely calm.

"I think the blacked hair boy covered in blood just died." Slender man said.

"What? Who's cover- Roderich." Lovino said his eyes falling on his old baby sitter. Elizabeta's eyes flashed downwards, her hand going to his wrist feeling no pulse.

"NO! NO RODERICH!" Her wails became high, as she banged on his chest. "NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!" She banged on his chests, some more before collapsing on top of him. She sobbed over his body. Vash just sat there, starring at his cousin, and best friend, half expecting him to wake up, and say 'Just kidding! Oh my… I spend much too much time with Gilbert.' Lili watched in shock. She as not sure what to do. Ludwig eyes widened at the sight. Roderich was practically his brother. When Ludwig and Gilbert's parents died they went to live with Roderich and his parents. And now… His brother cousin is dead. Dead in the woods. And it was that…..

'_That thing… That awful thing's fault.'_ All four of them thought.

"You….." Elizabeta said standing up. "You… Monster." She looked right at slender man. "YOU HIDEOUS MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM! HOW DARE YOU? YOU DESERVE TO DIE! YOU SHOULD BE KILLED SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! YOU'RE AWFUL! YOU STEAL US! BRAIN WASH LOVINO, AND NOW RODERICH IS DEAD! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT! WHO DO YOU THIN- Oh…" She was cut off by a sharp tentacle to the gut, cutting her open, and tearing out her organs.

"AHHHH!" Lili screamed hiding behind her brother. Feliciano burst into tears.

"There. Now they died together. I'll dispose of the bodies. Lovino, wait here for me, the rest of you there are beds all around the trees, you should get some sleep. I'll be back soon. Good bye." Slender man said picking up the bodies of Elizabeta and Roderich.

"Good bye Antonio." Lovino said looking up at him.

** Mmm…. There we go~ So watcha think? :3 Kay so I have a bit of an explanation~ Roderich, Elizabeta, Lars, Alvarez, Mathias (Denmark) and Vash are 17. And the rest are 14, except Lili who is 8. So Roderich babysat Lovino and Feli like 5 years ago. Also Roderich, Vash, Lili, Gilbert (age 23) and Ludwig are all cousins, ya know all the German speakers~~ Anyway~**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, how are you? I'm sorry I don't really care. Jk~ I love you! Even if I don't know you and you could be some creepy pedo! I LOVE YOU, BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE READING THIS CRAP. Anyway~ enjoy!**

"_Antonio?_" Alfred snarled out once Slender man had left.

"Yes, that's his name. Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. He's Spanish, and he thinks he's 25 but he stopped counting after 20." Lovino stated glaring at Alfred. Contrary to popular belief Lovino was not stupid, and was in tune to others, and could sense Alfred's resentment towards his… 'Friend' if that what you could call it.

"And how the fuck, do you know that?" Alvarez asked finishing his joint .

"He told me, on the way here. When I woke up, he introduced himself. He's really nice, but he's a bit of thick head sometimes." Lovino said recalling the trip down to the spot.

"Wait, how do you know so much about him?" Lars asked.

"Well it was a long trip down. Five hours easy." Lovino said mulling it over.

"Hphm, well while you and Slender man are making lovey eyes the rest of us would like to get out of here with our lives." Alvarez said standing.

"What the hell? Where did you pull that from?" Lovino asked, his temper flaring.

"You! Him! If he- IT! If IT had a mouth you would have already been exchanging spit!" Alvarez yelled.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"My problem? What's your problem? You've got the hots for a monster! One that just killed two people!" Alvarez yelled.

"He didn't kill them both! Roderich died from blood loss, and even if he hadn't I'm pretty sure Elizabeta would have committed suicide anyway! She was head over heels for Roderich!"

"No she wouldn't have! She'd-"

"SHUT UP. BOTH OF YOU!" Ludwig yelled, and for the first time in his life close to tears. "We" He gestured to himself, Vash and Lili "Just lost a family member! We were close to him! And Elizabeta! You don't know what they would have done! And don't you dare act like you do! You can all shut the _fuck_ up! You don't know! You don't _fucking_ know!" Tears were rolling down his face. "You... Just don't know."

"Ludwig…" Feliciano mumbled, crying himself. "Lets… Let's go to bed… All of us. Fratello, if you did love Antonio I would still love you. Ok?" Lovino frowned at his twin and watched as the others walked away, Vash carrying a crying Lili in his arms.

Lovino sighed, and built a fire pit, and used his lighting to start the fire. He sat and watched the flames flicker, it was peaceful. After a long time, a crack of a branch was heard, and he snapped his head towards the tall pale form of Antonio. Antonio approached him and sat next to Lovino, his form being twice Lovino's size.

"Welcome back bastard." Lovino said a small smirk on his face. The muscles on Antonio's featureless face moved, and if he had a mouth, Lovino was sure it would be formed in a smile.

"Are you hungry?" Antonio said holding out a tomato.

"Uh… Yeah." Lovino accepted the tomato and bite down on it. "Mm… This is really good. Where'd you get it?"

"I grew it. In a garden by my house." Antonio said, in that same eerie voice, that seemed to be no more than an echo.

"You're house?" Lovino asked. "If you have a house why didn't you take us there?"

"I don't like going there. Too many bad memories." Antonio said.

"Like what? You told me you weren't always… Well this, but what happened there that was so bad? And you also said you choose to be this. Why?"

"My father… When I was a young boy, my mother died. And my father blamed me. He started beating me, shouting things. And I deserved them. As a human I was a low hideous creature. I did not deserve to live, but my father spared my life. But I couldn't take it. I ran into the woods when I was 16, and ran into the last Slender man. He told me I could run away forever, and be free but I had to become a slender. I agreed instantly, and he turned back into a human and I the slender.

"It was amazing at first. Even though I had no eyes, my eye sight was sharpened, all my senses were. I could smell things, hear things. It was… Suffocating almost. It took over, and before I knew it I spilled the blood of my father." Antonio trailed of after that.

"Your dad was a bastard. There was no way your mom's death was your fault, and whatever you looked like couldn't of been that bad." Lovino said

"It was."

"Not. I'm sure you were average and your dad was a perfectionist."

"I can show you if you don't believe me." Antonio said standing up.

"Really?" Lovino asked

"Si, but only for a few minutes."

"Do it."

"Can I have your shirt? Just to cover myself, when I turn back I'll be naked." Lovino blushed but pulled the tee off and gave it to the slender. He just put it in front of his vital regions, and the change begun. He lost a few feet, and was now standing at about 6 feet. The pale skin turning into a beautiful tan, chocolate brown hair flew out of his head, into shapely curls and waves. Features began to grow on his face, a small nose, light pink lips, a thick eye lashes on closed eyes. His black suit was gone, showing tan, formed muscles. He was, to be blunt… Hot. Lovino's breath hitched when his eyes opened.

Green. Bright emerald green. They were beautiful. Antonio was beautiful.

"What the hell was your dad smoking?" Lovino asked starring at Antonio.

"Excuse me?" Antonio asked. Oh god… His voice. Deep, husky and that accent! Lovino's knees nearly buckled.

"I said, what the hell was your dad smoking? How did he convince you, you were ugly?" Antonio only looked even more confused. "You're fucking hot! Hot! Attractive! Bangable! Hell! I'd bang you!" At the last one Lovino's face turned scarlet. "Uhh! I mean…! If I was a girl… Ya know… Cause... I'm not gay!" Lovino stuttered a bit more. But there was only one thing Antonio could focus on. A large smile made its way to his face.

"Fusosososo! Lovi you look just like a tomato!" Antonio said smiling. Lovino's looked at him funny for a moment.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. A. Lovi?" Lovino asked.

"It's a nick name! Cute right?" Lovino just gapped at him. 5 minutes ago he as depressing and now… "Oh Dios! I feel great! I always forget how nice it is to be human even if I'm hideous~"

"Ok… Um, no it's not cute it's annoying, and I just told you, you're fucking hot." Lovino finished.

"No I'm not. It's the Slender curse. I can make myself seem more attractive to others." He said "It's to help create a perfect predator."

"Does it work in your human form?" Lovino asked

"I dunno… You're the first person to see me like this since I became a slender." Antonio said shrugging.

"Well… I'm more attracted to you as a human…" Lovino trailed off.

"Are you attracted to me as a Slender?" Antonio asked, using one of his hand to brush away some of Lovino's hair.

"Uh…" Lovino blushed. "Why do you act differently as a human?"

"Because, being in slender form… It clouds my brain. It makes me sad, and mad… Like I can only control half the things I do…. I didn't want to kill that girl… I just…. I just did." The fire and shine in Antonio's eyes left. "I'm sorry."

"D-Don't be jerk… You didn't mean too. Plus she was a bitch anyway…" Lovino said stroking his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

"But I still did it… Her, and others. I'm afraid I'm going to kill you somehow." Antonio said. "You're the first person, to ever show me kindness. And…. It's early to say this, considering I met you… Kidnaped you a less than 24 hours ago… But… I love you." Antonio confessed.

"It's understandable. I feel something for you… But it's too early to be sure… And um… Damn… I mean.. I understand.. If I'm the first person to ever be nice to you… And I'm not a nice person… Then it's to be expected you'd love me… And I'm glad…" Lovino mumbled.

"What the fuck?" Alvarez said, wondering towards the fire. "Who the fuck is the naked guy?"

"It's Antonio." Lovino said, blushing realizing the situation they'd been caught in. Lovino, half-dressed feeling up the Spaniard's bare chest. Antonio, naked and caressing Lovino's cheek. Yeah… It looked pretty gay.

"The fucking slender? The hell! You are so gay for him! Lovino you're crazy! He's insane! It! It's a fucking monster!" Alvarez yelled.

"He's not! It's a curse retard! He's under a fucking curse! This is his real form!"

"Yeah fucking right! I bet that's the lie it told you! It's wants nothing more than to see us all die! One by fucking on- AHH!" He was cut off by a razor sharp tentacle through his stomach. "F-f-fuck…" Lovino looked back at Antonio, who was now in his slender form.

"What's going on!" Alfred yelled coming to the fire with a few others.

"Oh my god! Al!" Matthew yelled going to Alvarez's dying form.

"M-matt?" Alvarez asked.

"Don't die. Don't you fucking die!" Matthew yelled, crying.

"Matt…. I can… I can see you. I always have… Eu te amo…"

"Al! AL!" But he was gone. "Oh god…" Matthew cried into his friend's chest realizing what his last words were. "I love you too Al…"

** Kay… So as a joke I ship Portugal and Canada… Wrong? Yes. Do I care? Not really. Even though I normally write PruCan it didn't work out in this fic… Sorry. Anyway so yeah, Antonio's human form will be back soon! **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mmm! TIME FOR EXTREME MURDER :D. So if you're squeamish, easily depressed, and/or overall do like death THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER FOR YOU~~~! **

"AL!" Matthew cried out, his tears dripping on the lifeless body of Alvarez. Mathias and Lars watched from the side, mouth's open, and a single tear ripping from Lars' eye. "Alvarez!" Matthew cried. Alfred bit his lip, walked to his brother, and stroked his back.

"Matt…. I'm so sorry." Alfred whispered. Matthew continued to sob uncontrollably. "You see Lovino? That thing is dangerous! All it wants to do is kill us!" Alfred yelled.

"Lovino, Alfred's right." Lars said all signs of his tears gone.

"No. He doesn't want to. Right Antonio?" Lovino's voice was shaking as he turned towards Antonio's pale form. He didn't move. "Antonio?"

"Lovi…. Get away from me…. Run." Antonio choked out.

"Antonio…"

"I SAID RUN! I WILL NNOT HAVE YOU GETTING HURT. RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN. I'll come find you when I'm stable." Lovino didn't move. "_**RUN!**_" Lovino took off, screaming for Feliciano to follow, but the younger Italian wouldn't move. He stayed next to Ludwig.

Lovino couldn't look back the screams started echoing behind him. He started to cry, but he didn't stop moving. He must have been running for a half hour straight, when he tripped over a tree branch, landing on oft soil. He glanced up, only to see he landed in a beautiful garden.

Lovino got up and dusted off hi knee's his troubles seemed to fade away. The garden was big and well cared for, mostly consisting of red Spanish roses and tomatoes. He breathed in the rich heavy, earthy scents around him. This must be Antonio's garden.

That image of Antonio's sweet, beautiful tanned face graced his mind. Lovino thought, that it was odd. How he could only think, nice and sweet things about the man who at this moment, was killing his best friends and his own twin. Lovino thought he should hate Antonio, and mourn the loss of Matthew, Alfred, and Feliciano. But, honestly Lovino didn't care. He had met Antonio, what? Yesterday? If that? But yet Lovino was sure in that short amount of time he had fallen completely in love with the cursed man.

So instead of thinking, and crying about, and over his friends and family, Lovino decided to make Antonio a bouquet of roses, and a basket of tomatoes, maybe even see if he had wine in his home next to the garden. Lovino, smiled slightly. Yes he smiled. As he grabbed the gardening gloves left by the house's back door, and set to work. He picked 12 roses, and filled a basket he found with tomatoes, as the sun began to rise.

After he finished he went into the house. It was dark and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Lovino sighed, before doing a bit of dusting in the kitchen, and opened the blinds on the windows filling the small room with light. He put arranged the tomatoes and roses in an appealing way, and searched for some wine. Lucky for him he found some, along with two glasses, he cleaned out.

Lovino sighed and began to hum a song he heard when he was a child. He remembered it being sung outside his bedroom window, every Friday night.

"Al la nantia nana nantia. Ella nantia ella."

"Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea bendito sea." A deep huskey voice sang from the doorway. Lovino recalled that voice, singing the song.

"Antonio." Lovino turned to Antonio, he was in his human form and was fully clothed.

"Lovino…. I'm sorry…" Antonio said looking down. "I killed them. I killed them all but one. Alfred, he got away. But… The rest… Your brother… They all fell to the slender inside me."

"It's ok. I don't mind." Lovino said approaching the Spaniard.

"It's not ok. You only say these things because of the curse. This curse… Lovino. I think you should leave." Antonio said, cupping Lovino's face in his hands.

"I can't. I won't. Antonio… I think I love you." Lovino said, starring Antonio in the eyes.

"You don't. It's all part of the trick! Lovino! I wanted you to love me, and-"

"No I love you. Are you trying to make me love you now?" Antonio stopped, realizing he had stopped releasing the scent a long time ago. "Then… This is real." (AN. I don't normally do this… But…. HOLY FUCK THIS IS SO FUCKING OOC. Anyway. Sorry about this….) Antonio smiled, and captured the Italian's lips with his own. The kiss was short, but passionate.

The two pulled away, both with a dreamy look on their faces.

"Um… So… I picked you roses… And stuff…" Lovino said blushing like mad.

"Gracias Lovi~" Antonio said kissing his forehead causing Lovino's blush to deepen.

"Yeah, yeah just drink your damn wine." Lovino mumbled, sitting at the kitchen bar with Antonio.

"Want some?" Antonio asked.

"Well I didn't get two glasses for nothing!" Lovino snapped, the blush now reaching his neck.

"Haha~ Well, Lovi… Thank you. This means more than you will ever know. Not just the roses, and tomatoes… But Lovi… Are you sure? About this? I'm dangerous. I just killed 10 people about an hour ago…" Antonio trailed.

"Listen up bastard. I'm only going to tell you once so get the dick out of your ear. I love you. This much I'm sure, and I think no matter what you did, that will remain true…. And stuff…" Lovino trailed off.

"If you're sure… Well… Will you do one thing for me?" Antonio asked.

"What?"

"Well… There's a way to brake the Slender curse, or at least weaken it, so that my human form is my dominate form."

"What is it!" Lovino asked

"To spill my seed inside, of someone I love, who loves me in return." Antonio said, a light pink dusted on his cheeks.

"You mean…" Lovino trailed off, his face, neck, ears and part of his chest bright red. "Sex?" Antonio nodded.

"Whenever you're ready. I won't rush you." Antonio said.

"Let's do it right now." Lovino said in a firm voice, most of his upper body bright red.

"R-right now? Lovi you sure?" Antonio asked

"Yes…. I mean… I don't know! It makes sense to do it as soon as possible. For safety. Not that I don't want it… Because.. God! I don't know!" Lovino said stuttering.

"Mmm… Well the closer I am to slender, the higher risk you're at. Let's do it." Antonio said, leading Lovino out of the kitchen and to the Spaniard's room.

"Antonio!" Lovino yelled.

"It's so I don't kill you in your sleep." Antonio said in serious voice. Lovino could only nod and follow him to the bedroom.

**Kay so… Yeah. Half of that was OOC crap. And~ NO SEX FOR YOU TODAY sorry~~~ Review? Please?**

** R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I just started a new story… Anyway! Only this and to more chapters left! **

Lovino listened to Antonio's heartbeat as his head lied on his bare chest. Both of them were panting, and covered in a mix of their own seed and sweat. Lovino wasn't sure if the curse had been lifted, but something was definitely more peaceful about Antonio. His skin felt much warmer as his hands stroked Lovino's cheek.

"Te amo…" Antonio murmured.

"Ti amo…" Lovino mumbled back. A part of Lovino believed at this was all moving far too quickly. He had only known Antonio two days, and he had given up everything for him. His friends, his purity, his twin, but still, he knew somehow it was worth it.

Yes, somehow. It was unexplainable… But he didn't mind.

As the weeks rolled by Lovino and Antonio learned a lot about each other. Lovino learned Antonio played guitar, and during his 10 years as the Slender man, he often played it to calm himself. He also learned that he and Antonio had a lot of things in common. They both love the sun, the water, tomatoes, art, they liked a lot of the same music, and liked to take naps.

Antonio learned that Lovino had an inferiority complex towards his brother. A part of Antonio, he guessed the part the slender had a hold on, thought that in a way, that killing Feliciano would be good for Lovino in the long run.

The two lived in Antonio's home. They had managed to revive it, making it a nice place.

"Hey bastard!" Lovino called his voice echoing through the house. "Dinners ready!"

"Coming Lovi!" Antonio called back. Lovino rolled his eyes, and pulled the all too big shirt up, preventing it from falling off his shoulder. Because Lovino didn't have any clothes he had to live off Antonio's old clothes while Antonio wore his father's.

"Mmm~ it smells great~" Antonio said entering the room half dressed.

"Put some clothes on dammit." Lovino snapped.

"Mmm, but it's just the two of us." It shouldn't be that big of a problem." Antonio said kissing his neck.

"Y-yeah, y-yeah… Just eat your food dammit" Lovino said blushing a deep red. And that's how they worked. A very peaceful thing they shared. Until….

"GET OUT HERE YOU FUCKING SLENDER CREEP!"

**T_T this chapter sucks. It's just a filler…. Climax is next~**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleh ok~ CLIMAX~~~ **

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" The voice yelled again. Antonio and Lovino looked at each other, Lovino had panic written across his features while Antonio only a slight concern.

"Stay here Lovi." Antonio ordered before stepping out of the house. When he walked through his garden out into the front of the house he saw a large group of people. First he recognized Alfred, the one who escaped him. Standing behind Alfred were two middle aged men. One had long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, the other short sandy hair with green eyes and rather large eyebrows. Behind them a man with white hair and red eyes, a man with brown hair and gold eyes, strongly resembling Lovino, and finally a tall man with light blond hair, purple eyes and a women with a similar description.

"Can I help you?" Antonio asked.

"Yes! Where's Lovino?" Alfred asked. "I know you have him. Or did you kill him already!"

"He's inside, where I asked him to stay while I got all of you off our land." Antonio said with no malice.

"He's inside?" The man who looked like Lovino asked. "Lovino! It's Nonno! Come out here! I'm come to take you home!" He called. The side door opened as Lovino peaked out.

"Lovino get back inside!" Antonio told him "If something happens I want you out of harms way."

"Lovino! Come here! I'm taking you home!" The man yelled.

"No, Nonno. I-I am home." Lovino said shaking a little.

"What? With this thing?" He asked

"What the hell did you do to Lovino!" Alfred yelled.

"Nothing." Antonio said calmly.

"Bullshit!" One of the men behind Alfred flinched at the curse, but didn't speak.

"He's right Al!" Lovino called. "He didn't do anything to me, at least not anything I didn't want him to do." Alfred starred for a moment, before realizing what Lovino meant.

"Oh my god… First you kidnap us. You kill my brother, and now I find out you had sex with Lovino!"

"You killed my Grandson and violated the other!" Lovino's 'Nonno' yelled.

"You killed one of my sons!" Both the men behind Alfred yelled.

"You killed some friends of mine." The Russian man said, his sister nodding.

"You killed my entire family!" The man with the white hair said crying slightly.

"And now you're going to die!" Alfred yelled pulling out a gun.

"Lovino get inside!" Antonio yelled.

"But Antonio-"

"I SAID GET INSIDE. It's coming!" Antonio yelled, so Lovino ran inside, but not before he saw Antonio change into the slender. Lovino put his hands over his ears, but he could still hear the screams of the people outside.

A few moments passed and all the screams stopped, all that was left was quiet sobbing. Lovino walked back outside, and saw Antonio on the ground crying. Lovino walked over and sat next to him.

"I killed those people…" He said. "I didn't want to! It made me!" He sounded like a child, giving an excuse to his parent. "I didn't mean to!" He sobbed into Lovino's shoulder. Lovino just sat there, but his eyes drifted to the man with the white hair. He was thrown against a tree, and other than a few scratches he looked fine. And then Lovino saw his chest raise and fall.

"Gilbert." Lovino said.

"Who…?" Antonio asked.

"Gilbert." Lovino said pointing to the man. "He's alive." Antonio jumped up and ran over to Gilbert's body.

"He is!" Antonio said picking Gilbert up. "Come on!" He took Gilbert inside and laid him on the couch.

"What do we do when he wakes up?" Lovino asked.

"I'll figure it out." Antonio said looking down at the man.

About an hour later Gilbert woke with a start.

"Oh good you're awake." Antonio said smiling.

"Uhh…" Gilbert said with a look like he was trying to gather his thoughts. "Yeah…."

"How do you feel?" Antonio asked placing his hand on Gilbert's forehead.

"Alright I guess." Gilbert said.

"That's good. Mm Lovi! He's awake!" Antonio called.

"He is?" Lovino asked entering the room. "Well that's good I guess."

"Hey, I have a few questions." Gilbert said

"Ask away."

"Where am I? Who are you two? And most importantly, who am I?" Antonio and Lovino looked at each other for a minute in surprise.

"Well… I'm Antonio, and this is my husband Lovino~" Antonio said.

"Husband?" Lovino asked his face flushed.

"Might as well be. It's not like we can really get married anyway, and it's not like you're gonna be leaving me anytime soon." Antonio said shrugging, and then turning back to Gilbert. "You're at our house, and your name is Gilbert. You're a very good friend of mine~"

**Bum, bum bum! So yeah~~~ Next chapter is the last chapter. Also, sorry this one sucked….**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	7. Chapter 7

As the days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and months to years, Antonio, Lovino and Gilbert had a relatively happy life. Gilbert remained ignorant of the events before he lost his memory. They rarely left the house, and lived off the land, and what became known as Antonio's 'Slender Attacks' were far and few apart. The three became a family of sorts, a very odd, but oddly functional one. Gilbert and Antonio grew close and became practically brothers, while Lovino and Gilbert were friends, no matter how much Lovino denied it claiming 'I'd never be friends with a Potato bastard like you.'

Although they were happy Gilbert still felt something was missing. Every time he saw Antonio and Lovino kiss, or do anything as a couple he felt a painful pang in his heart. He wanted someone to hold, or be held by. He wanted to kiss someone. He wanted to them scream in passion and make Antonio and Lovino cover their faces with their pillows to try and block out the noises.

But he knew it would be hard to find someone willing to live away from society and with a slender. But Gilbert never lost hope. And one night, during a storm, his wish came true. At about 7 o'clock the door was banged on. Gilbert opened the door, his brows furrowed. When the door opened all the way, he felt his heart swell.

There stood a young man, no older than 18, with tan skin, wet messy black hair, impossibly green eyes, his shirt wet and stuck to his skin, shivering in the rain. Gilbert quickly brought him inside, and helped him re-cover from the cold. He soon found out the man's name was Carlos. He was a senior in high school, and his mother, his last living family member, had been murdered that night and he had run from the house.

Antonio and Lovino offered Carlos a place in their home, and Carlos whom had no place to go accepted. Carlos and Gilbert became very close, very fast. Often spending time together while Antonio and Lovino where off alone. Gilbert became Carlos' shoulder to cry on, while he was still fresh from the loss of his beloved mother. And Gilbert didn't mind one bit.

They eventually ended up together.

Antonio and Lovino suffered in their relationship at a few points, due to Lovino's temper, but over all they were happy. Even though they never went to a church, and got married they still thought of themselves as married. They celebrate their anniversary on the day they met, when Antonio in his slender form carried Lovino off, forever changing both of their lives.

Antonio soon learned to love himself, almost as much as he loved Lovino. The two had many intimate times together, where they made each other dizzy with their love making. They had many midnight dinners alone under the moonlight, and just as many midday sun naps on the porch.

As said earlier, they were fights, and problems, but none too serious or life changing. They all lived long and happy lives, untouched by the world changing just a few miles away.

**And that's the end. Carlos is Mexico by the way. Sorry for the Portugal X Canada, and Prussia X Mexico. I normally do PruCan but it didn't work here. So yeah. If you have any questions or concerns, please leave a review and I will answer you. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
